WHO IS SHE
by Ai Cute
Summary: Naruto itu seperti buku misteri. Semakin dibuka semakin penasaran. Semakin dicari, semakin banyak rahasia di dalamnya. Akhirnya Sasuke tak tahu apa-apa selain hanya mengenal dia adalah Naruto tanpa marga. Naruto baginya adalah tanda tanya. Dan ia akan selalu bertanya SIAPA DIA? One shoot. SasufemNaru.


Who is She

Summary : Naruto itu seperti buku misteri. Semakin dibuka semakin penasaran. Semakin dicari, semakin banyak rahasia di dalamnya. Akhirnya Sasuke tak tahu apa-apa selain hanya mengenal dia adalah Naruto tanpa marga. Naruto baginya adalah tanda tanya. Dan ia akan selalu bertanya SIAPA DIA? One shoot. SasufemNaru.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

WARNING : Bertebaran typo, hasil SKS, tak sesuai EYD, bikin kepala pening, gaje and many mores.

Pair : SasufemNaru just friend

Author Note :

Satu lagi one shoot untuk para reader tercinta. Ai kangen bikin cerita religi. Semoga berkenan di hati para reader. Chekidot.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

** Chapter one**

Sasuke Uchiha. Siapa yang tak kenal nama itu? Dia putra bungsu konglomerat no 2 pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha. Adik dari artis terkenal, Itachi Uchiha. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya sangat populer.

Pemuda super tampan, tapi cool ini terkenal alergi dengan yang namanya makhluk bergender perempuan. Tak boleh ada wanita di sekitarnya dalam radius 10 meter. Karena itu meski fans girlnya paling banyak sekampus, tak ada satu pun gadis yang bisa berada di dekatnya, apalagi jadi kekasihnya.

Mereka hanya bisa melihat sang idola dari jarak jauh. "Kyaaa... Sasuke-kun." Teriak mereka menyambut Sasuke tiap hari di kampus. Sasuke seperti artis saja diteriaki cewek-cewek labil, kurang kasih sayang itu.

Sasuke tak merespon. Alih-alih senang, ia justru menebarkan deathglear paling mematikan miliknya, dan FG-nya yang bejibun itu langsung membatu. Ya, itu yang membuat Sasuke sangat populer. Ia memiliki tatapan mata seperti medusa. Hanya Sai, salah satu dari teman Sasuke, yang bersedia menghidupkan para FG yang membatu itu dengan senyuman charmingnya.

Di sisi lain, ada tokoh utama kita lainnya, juga kuliah di kampus yang sama. Naruto ini mahasiswa miskin yang kuliahnya mengandalkan beasiswa. Ia dapat beasiswa prestasi itu bukan karena otaknya yang super genius. Otaknya cukup encer, meski masih jauh dibawah Shikamaru Nara dan Sasuke Uchiha and the gank. Ia dapat limpahan beasiswa itu karena ranking di atasnya, menolak beasiswa prestasi. Secara mereka kan sudah sangat tajir.

Naruto sama populernya dengan Sasuke and the gank, tapi dalam arti tertentu. Naruto juga tiap hari mendapat sambutan tak kalah meriah dari kelompoknya Sasuke. Bedanya, kalo Sasuke diteriaki penuh kekaguman. Nah kalo ini dilempari sampah, air kotor, atau tomat busuk. Ya, Naruto, tokoh kita ini jadi korban bullying.

Beda banget nasib dua tokoh utama kita ini ya? Satu di langit dan satu di bumi. Rasanya tak mungkin jika dua tokoh ini bertemu. Apalagi jadi pasangan kekasih. Itu sih 'NGGAK MUNGKIN'. Tapi nyatanya mereka bertemu karena ketidak sengajaan.

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di perpustakaan. Naruto jadi petugas perpustakaan paruh waktu. Ia bertugas mengembalikan buku yang telah dikembalikan ke raknya. Tugasnya hampir selesai dan hanya tersisa dua buah. Ia terpaksa menunggu karena ada seorang mahasiswa yang berdiri lama sekali di depan rak tempat buku yang ada di tangannya. Tak sopan kan kalo menyela.

Lima menit berlalu, dia cuek. 10 menit ia mulai tak nyaman, tapi 15 menit ia jadi gelisah. Sebentar lagi jam kerjanya sudah habis. Ia pun berinisiatif menegur mahasiswa itu. "Permisi. Maaf ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan.

Pemuda itu terlihat kesulitan menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Makanya itu ia tak beranjak dari tadi. Naruto berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan. Dengan demikian kan tugasnya bisa cepat kelar dan bisa segera pulang.

Sasuke mendongak, mendengar suara selembut madu, menyapa gendang telinganya. 'Cewek? Kenapa ada seorang cewek di dekatnya? Berani sekali dia menegurnya? Gadis mana lagi yang coba-coba mengganggunya pakai alasan membantu segala? Modus murahan.' Batinnya kesal.

Awalnya ia berniat memaki-maki gadis yang sudah kurang ajar itu. Buyar sudah niatnya begitu melihat wajah manis itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Bukan senyuman ramah gadis itu yang membuatnya tertegun, tapi penampilan anehnya. Ia dengan suka cita memberi hadiah pandangan skeptis pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu cukup aneh dan lain dari yang lain. Ia memakai pakaian tertutup dari atas kepala hingga kaki, hanya wajahnya yang bisa ia nikmati. Ia tak bisa menilai bentuk tubuhnya karena bajunya begitu kaku seperti kurungan ayam.

"Saya petugas perpustakaan ini. Mungkin saya bisa membantu anda?" katanya ramah. Bukan jenis ramah genit, mendesah, dan merayu seperti wanita yang dikenalnya, tapi ramah ala petugas resepsionis kantor, alias formil.

"Tak perlu." Kata Sasuke tegas. Dari gesture secara halus mengusir gadis itu. Entah kenapa dia tak bersikap kasar padanya.

"Maaf, tapi sebentar lagi perpustakaannya akan tutup."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

Perasaan ia baru sejam di sini, masa sudah mau tutup. Bukannya perpustakaan kampus tutup pukul 08.00 malam. 'Masih... sejam..la..gi' batin Sasuke terkesiap, melihat jam yang menempel di dinding. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 07.45. 15 menit lagi tutup.

'Awww...' jeritnya dalam hati. Kenapa ia bisa tak sadar sih? Pantas petugas perpustakaan ini menegurnya. Padahal ia belum nemu buku itu dari tadi dan ia butuh buku itu hari ini. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia memberikan kertas catatan pada gadis aneh itu.

Naruto membacanya. "Maaf, anda salah tempat. Seharusnya anda mencarinya di rak sebelah sana, beda 2 rak dari sini, sebelah kiri nomor 3 dari bawah. Semua ada di situ." Kata Naruto memberikan kembali kertas catatan itu.

Sasuke menerimanya kembali. Ia mengikuti arahan dari gadis itu. Ia agak sedikit heran sih, melihat gadis itu tak mengikutinya. Biasanya kan mereka pura-pura memberi tahu tempatnya, modus untuk mendekatinya seperti petugas perpustakaan lainnya. Gadis itu malah sibuk memasukkan buku yang digenggamnya tadi ke dalam rak, sebelum balik ke tempat ia bertugas lagi.

'Gadis aneh.' Gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Ia mengedikkan bahu. Dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur tidak direpotkan oleh FG-nya yang berniat mencari perhatiannya. Hari ini ia lelah dan sedang tak mood untuk memberikan deathglear.

Ia menemukan buku yang ia cari. Petunjuk gadis itu tepat, jadi ia tak repot mencarinya dari ujung ke ujung. Pasti ia mengenal seluk beluk tempat ini, sampai hafal di luar kepala. Ia segera mengambilnya dan pergi ke meja tempat gadis itu bertugas, untuk meminjam buku.

Ia letakkan buku itu di atas meja. "Hanya ini saja?" tanyanya ramah.

"Ya."

"KTMnya?"

Sasuke mengulurkan KTMnya yang juga berfungsi ganda sebagai ATM, kartu pengenal dan kartu perpustakaan. Gadis itu menerimanya tanpa banyak tanya. Ia meletakkan KTM Sasuke di scanner. Setelah datanya masuk kini gantian buku-buku yang akan pinjam Sasuke, dimasukkan ke base data. Ia memberi stampel tanggal pengembalian di kertas yang tertempel di halaman paling belakang buku.

"Ini." katanya memberikan buku-buku itu pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih atas kunjungan anda. Dan selamat malam, Sir." Katanya masih dengan nada sangat formilnya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi tercengang. Baru kali ini ada yang bersikap acuh padanya. Gadis itu bahkan tak terpengaruh pada pesonanya sama sekali. Tak ada pipi bersemu merah. Atau mungkin itu trik baru? Entahlah, Sasuke tak ambil pusing. "Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

Pertemuan kedua, agak memalukan. Mereka tak sengaja bertubrukan. Sasuke sibuk dengan buku di tangannya, sedangkan Naruto sibuk mengelap bajunya yang kotor. Brukkk. "Aduh." Gumam gadis itu meringis karena kerasnya benturan hingga tubuhnya oleng dan menubruk dinding.

Sasuke tak pernah minta maaf tapi baru kali ini ia kata ajaib itu terucap. "Maaf. Anda baik-baik saja?" katanya penuh sesal, sembari membereskan bukunya yang terserak di lantai.

"Ya, saya baik-baik saja."

Sasuke lagi-lagi kaget bertemu dengan gadis aneh itu. "Sekali lagi maaf. Tadi aku tak lihat jalan."

"Ah, tidak juga. Saya juga salah. Saya juga tak memperhatikan jalan."

"Mau ku bantu?" tanya Sasuke iba, melihat kening gadis aneh itu luka memar.

"Ini sudah memar dari kemarin, bukan karena tubrukan tadi." Kata Naruto mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke. Ia menolak dengan halus bantuan Sasuke. "Permisi." Katanya dengan sopan berpamitan.

Sasuke kedip-kedip. Dia beneran tak terpesona padanya. Gadis itu bahkan menggunakan bahasa yang sangat formil padanya. Bibirnya berkedut, agak tak suka. Ia menoleh, memandang gadis itu hingga menghilang di belokan.

"Heiiii.." tegur Sai dengan tak sopan menepuk pundaknya.

Sasuke sampai melonjak kaget. Ia balas memukul Sai. "Apaan sih?" tukasnya tak suka.

"Cieeh cieh.. ada yang lagi jatuh cintrong nih naga-naganya." Goda Sai, ceria. Gaara dan Utakata tak ikutan menggoda Sasuke, meski agak heran juga. Tumben ada gadis yang bisa mengalihkan dunia Sasuke.

"Diam kau, mayat hidup!" bentak Sasuke. "Siapa yang jatuh cinta?"

"Kau-lah siapa lagi?"

Bukkk. Tanpa peringatan Sasuke menggebuk punggung Sai kencang, membuat Sai mengaduh. "Itu peringatan." Deliknya tak suka. Sasuke masih sama seperti kemarin, alergi cewek. Mana mungkin jatuh cinta?

"Habis kau bersikap aneh sih." Kata Sai merajuk ala remaja cewek. Bibirnya ia kerucutkan biar telihat imut, padahal amit-amit.

"Aneh?"

"Iya. Tumben sekali kau memandang cewek. Biasanya juga baru mendekat dikit langsung kau usir." Jelas Sai.

"Tambahan lagi kau minta maaf padanya. Itu tidak Sasuke banget." Kata Utakata menambahkan. Ia kembali sibuk bermain-main dengan gelembung sabunnya. 'Indah. Menakjubkan.' Batinnya selalu saja terpesona dengan warna indah gelembung sabun yang ia hasilkan.

"Hn." Komentar Gaara tak jelas. Ia dengan cool memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Biasa saja."

"Ya, enggaklah, Sas. Kenapa? Kau tertarik pada gadis itu?" tanya Neji si playboy penggemar wanita berusia lima tahun di atasnya.

"Bukan begitu. Dia agak aneh aja. Penampilannya itu lho? Langka." Kata Sasuke mengaku.

"Iya, sih." Kata Sai mengakui.

Penampilan Naruto yang aneh memang selalu mampu membuat orang menoleh padanya dua kali. Bukan pandangan kagum, tapi skeptis dan heran. Memang ia nggak kegerahan, pake baju setertutup itu, di musim panas pula?

"Apanya yang aneh? Itu kartu identitasnya dia." Kata Gaara menimpali. Ia gatal ingin berkomentar dan ingin menghentikan rumpian absurd ini. Masa cowok ngerumpi. Apa kata dunia?

"Identitas?" beo Sasuke, Sai, Neji, dan Utakata sekaligus.

"Iya. Semacam KTP yang menunjukkan kalo ia itu Muslim."

"Oooo..." kata mereka koor dengan OOC-nya.

"Tapi kenapa tadi kamu bilang maaf?" tanya Neji usil, menyelidik.

"Kan aku nubruk dia." Kata Sasuke ngeles.

"Kemarin kau menumpahkan minumanmu di atas celanaku. Kau tak minta maaf tuh." Kata Sai.

"Kau juga pernah menjatuhkan HP limited editionku. Minta maaf juga tidak." kata Neji menambahkan, kompakan. Keduanya senyum-senyum mencurigakan, seolah bilang 'Cieh cieh... uhui.. Sasuke sudah dewasa nih ye.'

"Dia itu..." Sasuke berkeringat dingin, bingung harus ngomong apa. Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti kenapa harus minta maaf? "Sudahlah tak usah dibahas. Aku mau ke kelas." Kata Sasuke mengakhiri dan dari tatapan jelas. Ia tak ingin percakapan ambigu ini dilanjutkan.

"Ikut." Kata teman-temannya serempak.

Pertemuan ketiga, saat Sasuke and the gank datang terlambat hingga mereka bertemu muka dengan Naruto yang sedang dibully. Baju dan muka gadis itu kotor dan menguarkan bau tak sedap. Mereka juga tak segan berkata kotor padanya. Tapi Naruto tak membalas sedikitpun.

Ia tetap menyunggingkan senyum ramah. Bukan senyum basa-basi, tapi senyum tulus hingga ke mata safirnya yang indah. Jelas sekali ia tak terganggu dengan ulah nakal mereka.

Kali ini bukan hanya Sasuke yang terpana, teman-temannya juga. Ada ya orang dibully bukannya merasa sedih dan menderita, malah terlihat bahagia. Kalo senyuman bisa dijadikan standar.

Mereka baru menghentikan bullying pada Naruto saat Sasuke the gank mendekat. Mereka segera cabut, tentu saja setelah mengambil dan membersihkan lantai yang kotor itu dengan kilat. Mereka sangat takut Sasuke murka. Lihat saja tubuh mereka yang gemetaran.

Sasuke and the gank sih cuek saja. Mereka tak ambil pusing. Toh mereka tak lewat tempat itu kok. Mereka melenggang dengan santai, seolah tak melihat insiden kekerasan bin memalukan di kampus. Bagi mereka bullying di kampus itu biasa, walaupun mereka tak pernah terlibat sih.

Mereka sempat menoleh pada gadis itu, sebelum benar-benar pergi. Senyuman di bibirnya tak pernah surut. Sudut matanya pun tak ada gelembung air mata yang siap tumpah. Gadis itu malah dengan tegar, membantu membersihkan kekacauan yang dihasilkan para pembullynya.

'Gadis yang aneh.' Batin Sasuke and the gank.

Samar-sama mereka bisa mendengar percakapan Kotetsu dengan sang petugas cleaning servce. "Anda tak apa-apa, nona? Mereka melakukannya lagi?"

"Saya baik-baik saja. Ya, seperti itulah. Mereka baik ya. Repot-repot menyambutku tiap hari." Katanya ceria, masih menggunakan bahasa formal, tapi ada nada humanis. Itu menunjukkan kalo gadis itu cukup kenal si cleaning service.

"Nona itu bicara apa? Ini sih bukan menyambut, tapi bully."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya." Katanya muram. "Kenapa sih nona tak marah dan membalas? Lihat baju nona jadi kotor dan bau!"

"Anggap saja ini taburan bunga." kata Naruto mengajak bercanda.

"Itu tak lucu."

"Paman tak selamanya kejahatan harus dibalas dengan kejahatan pula. Memang hati kita akan puas bisa membalaskan rasa sakit hati ini, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Itu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah dan musuh baru, silih berganti saling membalas. Itu nyaris seperti lingkaran setan. Aku tak berniat bermain-main dengan lingkaran setan permusuhan."

"Tapi, kan..."

"Hidup terlalu indah dan singkat untuk terlibat lingkaran setan itu. Sudahlah biarkan saja. Nanti mereka juga bosan."

"Hah terserahlah." Kata mereka menyerah mengompori Naruto untuk membalas. Gadis itu sama sekali tak terpengaruh.

'Benar-benar gadis yang aneh.' Batin Sasuke and the gank lagi. Kali ini mereka sudah jauh dari gadis itu. Jadi percakapan gadis itu tak lagi terdengar di telinga mereka.

Pertemuan keempat, saat Sasuke mendapat musibah. Ia dicegat gerombolan preman dan geng motor, seorang diri. Jelaslah ia kalah. Sehebat-hebatnya dia, tak mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan 50 orang bersenjata dengan tangan kosong saja.

Sasuke terbaring di jalanan beraspal tak berdaya, ditinggalkan seorang diri oleh para preman itu. Tubuhnya penuh luka memar dan bersimbah darah. Mobilnya hancur berantakan tak berbentuk.

Sasuke berfikir 'Inikah akhir hidupnya? Begitu menyedihkan.' Ia teronggok di jalanan sepi. Mungkin mereka baru menemukan tubuhnya setelah membusuk. Agak ngeri juga membayangkannya. Tapi ia rela. Ia juga sudah bosan hidup di dunia ini.

Kenangan hidupnya bermunculan di otaknya, bagai film. Dari kenangan indah hingga kenangan pahit itu. Kenangan dikhianati sang kakak dan kekasih coret mantan kekasihnya. Ia sudah menyerah hidup, ketika mendengar dering sepeda dari kejauhan.

"Ah. Anda tak apa?" tanya gadis aneh, petugas perpustakaan itu.

'Angel.' Batinnya melihat wajah gadis itu. Wajahnya terlihat manis, dan bercahaya menyilaukan jika dilihat dari jarak dekat. Kulitnya begitu halus, tanpa noda. Sasuke yakin itu alami bukan karena perawatan kulit nan mahal di salon-salon.

"Uhhh.." ringisnya, saat mencoba bergerak. Mungkin ada tulang rusuknya yang patah.

"Sebaiknya anda jangan bergerak dulu. Mungkin ada yang patah." Kata gadis itu.

Ia menyentuh tulang rusuknya tepat di bagian yang sakit dan beberapa anggota tubuhnya yang luka. "Tidak ada yang patah. Mungkin terkilir dan memar saja. Saya obati sebentar. Tahan ya?" katanya memberi tahu.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya susah payah. Ia mengertakkan giginya saat rasa perih itu menyengat. Gadis itu dengan telaten membersihkan lukanya dan memberinya obat merah. Terakhir ini yang paling sakit. Sasuke sampai berteriak "Aaaaa..." kesakitan. Naruto membetulkan uratnya tangannya yang terkilir. Sakit sekali, tapi setelah itu lebih baikan.

"Hmmm, sekarang bagaimana cara membawa anda pulang? Jalanan ini sepi, tak mungkin ada taksi yang lewat." Gumamnya.

"Ada mobilku." Katanya ngasih isyarat.

"Itu tak bisa dipakai. Bannya rusak parah, keempatnya." Kata Naruto memberi tahu, yang sudah diduga Sasuke sih.

"Tinggalkan saja aku di sini. Aku bisa menghubungi teman-temanku."

"Meninggalkan anda? Di sini? Seorang diri? Mana bisa." Katanya tak percaya. "Maaf. Bukannya meremehkan, tapi HP anda juga sudah hancur. Bagaimana anda menelepon mereka?"

'Iya juga.' Batin Sasuke membenarkan. "Kau punya HP?" tanya Sasuke penuh harap. Ia masih hafal no HP teman-temannya. Jadi bisalah nelepon mereka.

Ia menggeleng. "Tidak, maaf. Saya pikir HP itu tak begitu penting. Jadi saya tak membelinya."

"Kau gila? Di jaman sekarang HP itu kebutuhan pokok." Kata Sasuke mengkuliahi. Gadis itu terdiam, tak tersinggung. Sasuke jadi malu sendiri bicara sekasar itu. "Maaf refleks."

"Tak apa-apa." Katanya. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, berfikir keras. "Mungkin kita bisa pulang dengan sepedaku."

"Caranya?" tanya Sasuke sangsi. "Kau tak menyuruhku memboncengmu, kan?" lanjutnya. Untuk berdiri saja susah apalagi mengayuh sepeda.

"Tidak, tapi aku yang akan memboncengmu. Ini memang agak memalukan. Tapi lebih baik kan. Akan ku antar sampai depan jalan besar sana. Mungkin setelah itu anda bisa menyetop taksi."

Sasuke dengan terpaksa menganggukkan kepala. Tak ada pilihan lain yang lebih baik lagi. Daripada dia mati tersiksa di sini, menunggu bantuan yang entah kapan datangnya.

Naruto membantu Sasuke menaiki bocengan sepedanya yang terbuat dari besi. Tubuh Sasuke nyeri. Ia sama sekali tak bisa memegang sedel di depannya. Naruto dengan berat hati mengikat tubuh Sasuke dengan tubuhnya erat pake tali yang ia bawa. Tak lupa ia memberikan tas punggungnya di tengah sebagai pembatas.

Naruto mengayuhnya dengan hati-hati agar Sasuke tak terluka. Sasuke merasa diayun-ayun. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus membuainya hingga ia tertidur pulas. Entah kenapa ia merasa tenang dan aman di sisi Naruto.

"Nah kita sudah sampai jalan besar. Anda bisa naik taksi seka... rang." Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Sasuke tertidur pulas. Loh gimana caranya ia pulang sekarang? Tak mungkin kan ia nyetop taksi dan membiarkan Sasuke yang terluka, tertidur atau pingsan seorang diri? Memang ia bisa membuka pintu rumanya sendiri?

Ia lalu berinisiatif mengantar Sasuke pulang ke rumahnya. Ia cukup tahu kediaman Sasuke, kan ia sering melewatinya. Ia kembali mengayuh perdal sepeda mininya. 30 menit kemudian, ia sampai depan pintu gerbang. Ia memencet bel masuk. Terdengar suara dari interkom.

"Siapa?"

"Saya Naruto."

"Mau bertemu dengan siapa?"

"Orang tua Sasuke Uchiha." Kata Naruto mengingat nama pemuda itu dari awal mereka ketemu.

"Sudah ada janji?"

"Tidak."

"Maaf. Kami tak bisa membuka pintu." Kata suara itu dingin.

"Tunggu dulu. Dengarkan saya dulu. Saya membawa Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang terluka. Lihatlah!" kata Naruto buru-buru.

"Perlihatkan wajahnya!" kata orang itu tak percaya.

"Mana bisa. Ia terluka parah dan sedang tidur. Jika saya bergerak dari sepeda, ia bisa jatuh ke jalan." kata Naruto.

"Maaf. Anda bisa datang lain kali." Kata orang itu dingin tak berperasaan.

"Baiklah kalo begitu. Saya akan membawanya pulang. Jika tuan muda anda terluka semakin parah lalu meninggal? Itu salah anda." Kata Naruto kesal, mengertakkan giginya. Susah sekali berhadapan dengan penjaga gerbang rumah orang kaya. Sok kuasa banget.

"Anda bisa membawanya ke rumah sakit kan?"

"Tentu, dan akan saya katakan padanya nanti saat ia sadar. Bahwa penjaga gerbangnya mengusirnya dan tak memperbolehkannya masuk ke rumahnya sendiri." Kata Naruto sinis. Ia pun berniat balik badan.

Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari belakang Naruto. Pintu gerbang terbuka lebar, membiarkan mobil itu lewat, sama sekali tak menoleh pada Naruto dan orang yang dibawanya. Penjaga gerbang berniat cepat-cepat menutup pintu itu lagi, ketika melihat orang yang dibonceng Naruto.

"Tuan muda." Pekiknya kaget.

Ia buru-buru membantu tuan mudanya turun dari sepeda Naruto. Ia membawa Naruto dan sepedanya masuk. Lalu dengan cepat membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di atas kasur.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya menuntut jawaban.

"Saya tak tahu. Ia sudah tergolek tak berdaya di gang kelinci dekat pasar tradisional sana, kira-kira 2 km dari rumah ini. Ah saya ingat. Mobilnya masih tertinggal di sana. Anda bisa mengambilnya. Maaf saya permisi dulu." Kata Naruto sopan.

Itachi baru saja tiba di rumah. Rumah itu sepi seperti biasanya. Kedua orang tuanya pasti masih bepergian di Eropa sana, mengurus kerajaan bisnisnya. Sedang adiknya? 'Entahlah, ia tak tahu.' Pikirnya muram.

Selama lima tahun ini mereka terlibat perang dingin. Gara-gara Itachi meniduri kekasih Sasuke beberapa kali dan aksi mereka tertangkap basah adiknya itu. Sejak itu mereka tak lagi bertegur sapa.

Ia melirik kaget, melihat seorang gadis dengan penampilan ala Arabnya baru saja keluar dari kamar pribadi Sasuke. 'Apa hubungan gadis itu dengan Sasuke?' pikirnya bingung. Seingatnya dia, Sasuke alergi dengan cewek setelah peristiwa pahit itu.

Tak berapa lama Izumo, salah satu satpam rumahnya keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya padanya. Itachi menghampiri Izumo. "Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Itachi ingin tahu.

"Namanya Naruto. Dia mengantar tuan muda Sasuke yang terluka. Itu lho yang datang bersamaan dengan anda. Maaf permisi dulu. Saya harus mengambil mobil tuan muda Sasuke yang tertinggal."

"Hn." Gumam Itachi secara tak langsung menyuruh Izumo pergi. 'Gadis yang pake sepeda butut itu. Jadi yang diboncengnya tadi Sasuke.' Batinnya.

Ia kini memasuki kamar Sasuke. Dilihatnya adiknya tergolek tak berdaya penuh lebam dan luka di sekujur tubuh. Hatinya bagai diremas, merasa amarah melihat adiknya dilukai seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan Sasuke membuka mata. Ia merengut tak suka, musuh besarnya ada di kamarnya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Melihat my little brother yang lama tak ketemu. Kau babak belur seperti mau mati." Katanya sinis, berbeda dengan isi hatinya.

"Sudah lihat kan? Bisa kau keluar dari kamarku?"

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Kau berniat menjadi santa clouse?" desis Sasuke jijik.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Tapi ku rasa itu bukan hal penting. Lebih baik aku kencan dengan artis pendatang baru itu, Yuka Aizawa, daripada repot mengurus orang yang memukulimu." Kata Itachi dingin lalu keluar kamar.

Di luar kamar, ia merasa sangat marah pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tak bisa mengendalikan lidahnya? Ia menyesal berkata pedas pada adiknya. Ia masih sangat menyayanginya adiknya. Seandainya saja ia tak bertemu Sakura, kekasih Sasuke yang mencuri hatinya. Mungkin merreka masih jadi sepasang kakak adik yang hangat.

"Sakuraa..." desahnya penuh rindu. Sakura kini sudah mati. Ia keguguran pada kehamilan pertamanya. Setelah sekian tahun ia ingin mendapat maaf dari adiknya itu. Tapi sepertinya itu tak mungkin.

Adiknya terlanjur membencinya dan ia pantas menerimanya, karena perbuatan khianatnya dan dari dulu maupun sekarang tak ia sesali. Ia terlanjur mencintai Sakura. Sulit baginya melepaskannya. Meski untuk itu ia harus mengorbankan Sasuke, adiknya.

Inilah karma untuk mereka berdua. Sakura menderita di sepanjang kehamilannya. Ia merintih kesakitan di bagian perutnya. Bahkan setelah bayi mereka mati dalam kandungan, Sakura masih sangat menderita. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih bunuh diri untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya.

Itachi kini seperti mayat hidup, tanpa kekasih dan tanpa adik kesayangannya. Sungguh ini karmanya dibenci Sasuke seumur hidupnya. Ia juga tak merasakan nikmat hidup. Tidurnya selalu dibayangi rasa gelisah dan bersalah, hingga akhirnya ia gila kerja dan senang kencan semalam. Ia perlu membuat tubuhnya benar-benar lelah untuk membuat ia bisa tertidur, meski hanya beberapa jam atau bahkan bebeapa menit.

Setelah sembuh, hebatnya Sasuke tak membalas dendam pada gerombolan preman itu. Ia dengan bodohnya menuruti perkataan gadis aneh itu, bahwa balas dendam hanya akan menimbulkan lingkaran setan. Bukankah awalnya ia yang membuat masalah dengan mereka?

Pertemuan kelima, Sasuke sengaja mencari gadis itu untuk berterima kasih. "Gaara. Kau tahu siapa nama gadis itu? Dia jurusan apa?" tanya Sasuke antusias dan dapat hadiah tatapan penuh tanya dari ke empat sohibnya yang lain.

"Kau beneran jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Utakata tak percaya mewakili mereka.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Aku ingin berterima kasih padanya. Ia sudah menolongku kemarin. Tadi aku ke perpustakaan untuk menemuinya, tapi mereka bilang ia sudah berhenti kerja. Kau tahu namanya, kan?"

Mereka tak banyak bertanya lagi. Mereka sudah tahu peristiwa pahit yang dialami Sasuke. Ada rasa sesal di hati mereka, pada saat kejadian, mereka tak berada di sisi Sasuke. Untung gadis itu lewat. Jika tidak mungkin nyawa Sasuke tak akan tertolong, mengingat lukanya lebih parah dari yang gadis itu perkirakan. Sasuke sampai opname di rumah sakit beberapa hari.

"Namanya Naruto." Kata Gaara.

"Hanya itu? Kau tak tahu nama marganya?"

"Kau fikir kenapa ia dibully?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Mungkin karena ia dari kelas rendah dan pintar. Lalu mereka iri padanya."

"Kalo hanya itu, seharusnya Karin yang jadi sasaran bully mereka. Dia mahasiswa berprestasi, kesayangan para dosen. Sedang Naruto tidak."

"Mungkin penampilannya aneh." Kata Sai membantu Sasuke.

"Geng Akatsuki lebih nyentrik, tapi tak ada yang perduli tuh."

"Lalu apa alasannya?" tanya Neji ikut penasaran.

"Karena dia tanpa marga. Ia dianggap dari kasta paling rendah, sampai marga saja tak punya. Nama orang tua pun tak dicantumkan."

"Eh, kok kau tahu sih?"

"Jelas aku tahu. Aku sekelas dengannya terus, meski jurusan kami berbeda."

"Apalagi yang kau ketahui?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia itu seorang Muslimah yang senang bicara formal dan sopan. Dia senang tersenyum ramah pada orang-orang. Kau nyaris akan kesulitan untuk melihatnya marah atau berkata kasar, meski orang itu sudah memaki-makinya. Ia cukup cerdas dan masuk ranking 10 besar dan dapat beasiswa. Hanya itu saja yang ku ketahui. Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Entahlah. Aku merasa tenang berada di sisinya, rasanya damai dan sejuk. Ia seperti punya aura tersendiri."

"Aku mengerti sih, tapi kau jangan mencoba memacarinya." Kata Gaara memberi peringatan.

"Ne, kenapa?" tanya Sai usil. "Dia vrigit seperti biarawati yang kudus?"

"Hentikan bicara kotor tentangnya. Ia sama denganmu dalam satu hal. Mungkin itu yang membuatmu menoleh padanya dua kali dalam satu kali perjumpaan."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia sepertinya alergi cowok. Ia tak suka berada di dekat cowok, apalagi sebangku dengannya. Jika harus sekelompok dengan cowok. Ia bisa pastikan kanan kirinya harus laki-laki dan mengerjakannya di tempat terbuka dan umum."

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang terlihat tak sama dari segala segi, sekaligus mirip dengannya. Mereka seperti dua pasang sisi koin yang berlawanan, tapi juga saling menarik dalam ikatan tak jelas.

Sasuke menjalani hari-harinya dengan menjadi bayangan Naruto. Dimana ada Naruto di situ ada Sasuke dan sebaliknya. Tentu saja Naruto menolak kehadiran Sasuke. Ia memperlihatkan secara jelas ke tak nyamanannya dan keberatannya, tapi Sasuke keras kepala. Sisi baiknya ia tak lagi jadi target bully. Siapa pula yang berani?

Jadilah mereka pasangan paling unik se kampus. Gimana nggak aneh? Dibilang pasangan kekasih nggak juga. Mereka tak pernah berpegangan tangan, atau sekedar memanggil dengan kata-kata mesra. Naruto masih setia dengan bahasa formalnya yang kaku. Sedang Sasuke hanya berdiam diri atau bergumam 'hn' tak jelas. Tapi anehnya mereka mengerti satu sama lain, meski itu hanya berupa isyarat tubuh saja.

Dibilang teman juga nggak tepat. Mereka tak saling memanggil nama kecil, oke untuk Naruto bisa dibilang nama kecil juga. Kan ia tak bermarga. Tapi tak terlalu akrab untuk saling curhat. Mereka hanya ya senang bersama saja.

Di luar dugaan Sasuke menyukai hubungan tak jelas ini. Ia belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Hatinya terasa sejuk dan damai hanya kehadiran Naruto saja. Bibirnya tak terasa kaku untuk sekedar menyunggingkan seulas senyuman.

Tapi ada satu hal yang selalu membuat dia heran. Siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu? Naruto itu seperti buku misteri. Semakin dibuka semakin penasaran. Semakin dicari tahu, semakin banyak rahasia di dalamnya. Akhirnya Sasuke tak tahu apa-apa selain hanya mengenal dia adalah Naruto tanpa marga. Naruto baginya adalah tanda tanya. Dan ia akan selalu bertanya SIAPA DIA?

**END**

Maaf jika ceritanya gantung dan tak jelas. Begitu banyak teka-teki yang tak terjawab. Namanya juga one shoot. Mungkin akan ada sekuelnya jika ada reader yang minta. Terakhir RnR please.


End file.
